


The Phoenix Trio

by ironicalthinking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicalthinking/pseuds/ironicalthinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Hermione and Ron receive help from an unknown source in their long hunt for horcruxes. The order gets stronger. Stronger Harry. *Do Review - makes writing faster*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**The Phoenix Trio**

There was an eerie silence that threatened to take over everything and then all of a sudden a voice filled with pain, gloom, misery but was somehow soothing to the people around in the manor was heard. The voice was heard couple of years back and since that day terrible things had started happening. Folks of the local village gathered outside the manor hoping to know something, anything but it became suddenly quiet….

The _manor_ was no ordinary place it was magnificent, it was 3 storey's tall with splendid architecture reflecting a healthy combination between modern and ancient artwork featuring beautifully designed square towers with each tower having a different animal on top. The towers facing the gate had an enormous lion and a deadly snake protecting the boundaries while the other two had an eagle with a badger like they were sensing every movement around. The pillars had striking carvings with rosewood and a kaleidoscope of stained glass and mirrors which reflected the fountain in the center which was blazing.

The fountain had a phoenix statue which was dazzling silver in color gave an impression that it was on fire but indeed it was giving out water. In a true sense it looked like a royal house which was glowing. This attracted even more onlookers, with a loud bang the phoenix in the garden became golden and the rays overtook the whole castle like manor and it disappeared from view like nothing ever existed.

This would have to be considered out of the ordinary and it was _the phoenix mansion_ as it was known to the locals there just disappeared. The locals understood the meaning immediately and one by one the entire village disappeared save a few house which looked as ordinary as possible. The only thing magical remaining was the name at the gate, **Hammersmith**

The sky seemed to be whimpering with the dark powers overtaking and all around only one ray of hope resided with the _boy-who-lived_ and all of them prayed a silent prayer that he would relive them from the worst.

Far away as if the prayers were heard a boy got up in the middle of night and sweat beads had formed his forehead…the boy was skinny and had jet black hair; which were sticking in every direction making it look windswept. Overall he looked ordinary except the lightening shaped scar across his forehead that made him extraordinary. _Harry Potter_ sighed another nightmare. He rubbed his scar which was tingling and tried to sleep again. It has just been two days since his early arrival from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft  & Wizardry where the headmaster of the school Albus Dumbledore had been murdered ruthlessly by none other than by Severes Snape a fellow professor at the school. _Merlin_ how much Harry hated him and was cursing himself for being naïve and letting Snape get the best of all of them. In his guilt he almost missed the popping sound coming from the perfectly manicured lawns of Pivet Drive 4 but the hair on his neck stood up as a warning. He got up alert with his wand in his hand and fervently practicing apparating in his head. What were the 3 D's again?

There was a knock on the door, now the death eaters would never knock would they? The door openened creaking in the hinges and he he saw a figure with shattered robes and a grey haired man with kind eyes looking up to him smiling. Harry didn't lower his wand. Remus Lupin the man said, "Harry lower your wand its me" but Harry didn't do it and was confused and shocked at his appearance but pleased nevertheless and said, 'Prove it'..

"I am a werewolf who is planning to marry tonks and I am moony one of the mauderers who taught you how to make a _patronus_ in your third year to fight against the dementors", said Remus.

Relieved Harry lowered his wand and gave a tight hug to Remus who returned it ever so lovingly. 'Harry I need you to come with me now I have to make u meet someone very important who apparently you should have known about a long time back but neither me or Sirius came about telling you about her'. At Sirius's name Harry looked at Remus and a glint of sadness in his eyes flickered and Harry wondered who the person might be who had a connection to both Remus and Sirius….His heart started beating at the possibility of the person being sent by Dumbledore. He was so lost in making the connection that he followed Remus to the hall where he was scribbling something…

_What are you doing moony?_

Remus gave a small smile at the use of his nickname and explained he was writing a note to Dursleys so when they come home they know where you are and that you are safe

_That would scare them,_ _said Harry_

_'They will be worried if you are late',_ Moony said frowning

_'Highly doubtful'..._

_"But if something happens…_ and Harry cut him saying

_'They will get mad if I come back alive and that their prayers have not been answered!_

Still Remus left a note and they both left walking through the front door. Tagging alongside Remus Harry asked swallowing a lump… _"How are you doing?"_

Remus looked at the boy who was forced to grow up and it looked like he had an added burden to his face; he decided Harry was to be treated as an adult now…he deserved at least that much... _You want the truth..?_

Bewildered Harry nodded...

Remus said,' _Harry the order is in a mess obviously all of are grieving but we are all scared too since it's like we have lost our sense of direction. Mad-Eye is trying to hold it but its turning out to be pretty difficult especially with the giants who seemed to now be showing clear signs of joining Voldemort since..{there was a sad pause} Dumbledore is gone and so are the werewolves who have completely lost faith so you see Voldemort is in a win-win situation...th_ e _bloody snake-face'_

Harry listened patiently since it looked Remus really wanted to take it out and Harry was glad Remus was taking him seriously now _…"It is going to get worse I have a feeling especially for the muggles and the muggleborn wizards,"_ said Harry.

They were heading towards Mrs. Figgs house the squib who lived next door to Harry in Pivet drive and she opened the door on Remus's knocking with a half smile and gestured upstairs. Remus took the stairs and Harry followed saying a _hello_ to Mrs. Fig who nodded…

The room was circular and was lit by many candles which gave it a pearly glow except the smell of overcooked cabbage made Harry cringe…Harry looked at the occupant she seemed to be his age who was wearing black robes and looked like a mess but still had a royal sense of belonging. She seemed extremely pretty with her bloodshot eyes which looked like she had been crying but the most striking feature were her eyes which were so damn familiar…his thoughts were cut across with Remus talking... _'Harry now this may come across as a shock but you had a godmother named Phoenix who died a long time and she is her daughter Eleanor. She insisted on meeting you and said it was really urgent and so I had to arrange this meeting and couldn't inform you earlier about it due t security reasons also_...Harry nodded and Remus left the room leaving the door ajar. Eleanor humphed at that and made a movement at which the door charmed shut itself and Harry gasped at the _'wandless magic'_ he had just seen and looked impressed since he was ready to bet there was a _silenco_ charm also placed

She then said, _I don't want us to be overheard, I was hoping to meet you on happier circumstances but given that_. Her voice cracked a great deal but she calmed herself down. Harry was never great at emotional girls; they made him uncomfortable but somehow all he could feel was pity for this good looking stranger. ' _Harry its complicated and I don't know from where to start but here it goes I am not only the daughter of your godmother but a distant relation to Albus Dumbeldore. My mother and your parents were best friends all their life...anyways getting to the point Harry I know about the horcruxes and also about your task ahead…."_

Hearing about his godmother wasn't so shocking as this and it must have appeared on his face since Eleanor continued with ignoring his expressions.

_"Harry Dumbledore also informed me about the horcruxes and also your task ahead and Harry I have a_ _request"_ and a with a bated breadth she continued _"I would like to join you in finding and destroying them…He lost a hand while destroying one and I shudder to think our state and plus._ Harry just cut her…

_'Eleanor why hasn't Dumbledore even mentioned once about you and together_?' Harry gulped since he himself didn't know how he was going about it and plus he wasn't so sure about Ron  & Hermoine (his best friends) would leave him alone...

Eleanor seemed to be expecting this and said..." _Harry I know you don't know me but trust me I know what I am talking. Harry we will have to undertake rigorous training and lots of other work and also Dumbeldore has left you a letter,_ _which she gave it to Harry"…_ _._ Before Harry could open the latter a fireball appeared out of nowhere which made Harry pull Eleanor closer but she brushed it of aside smiling and started stroking the fireball which instantly tuned into a beautiful bird with red feathers which Harry instantly recognized and cried out aloud " _ **fawkes"**_

Harry stood speechless as the bird perched upon his shoulder and his hand involuntarily started stroking it with his eyes glistening with tears.

'Lo _fawkes_! The bird just nuzzled Harry and this seemed to provide him comfort and the bird left a low whistle which seemed to say " _trust your instincts_ " after which fawkes flew and steeled himself comfortably on Eleanor. Harry looked up and saw Eleanor smile up at him and gaze adoringly at the bird. She nodded and with trembling hands opened the letter;

_The Phoenix Manor_

_Dearest Harry,_

_My child, my brave child I apologize on not being there in person to make you meet your childhood friend but circumstances prevented it. This letter in your hand could mean only one thing that I have lived my life and passed on. Harry I sincerely request you to not grieve over my death, the living should be pitied not the dead._

_I hereby leave you for your journey the sorting hat which can be borrowed at the time of need and hope that you can make full use of it. I also leave my pensive for all the crowded thoughts and only wish for you to keep an open mind. I leave your friend Mr. Ronald Weasley my mirror and deluminator to make sure he is always aware. I leave Miss Hermoine Granger my personal collection of books which have to be shared with Eleanor._

_I wanted to share much more with you but son trust your instincts and keep your friends closer but always remember help will be given to those who deserve it._

_May you have a long life ahead._

_Albus Percival_ _ Wulfric _ _Brian Dumbledore_

Harry was disheartened and to some extent relieved on knowing he had something of Dumbeldore to hold on to. There was no mention of Horcruxes nothing save the curious things he had left behind for Ron and the underlined word Wulfric. He looked at Eleanor who was busy patting fawkes with a saddest expression but both the bird and her were looking intentionally in each other eyes like they were having a conversation. He coughed a little blushing a little like he had interrupted something when Eleanor looked at him with curious eyes. He didn't mention anything from the letter but told her to explain everything. It was more than two hours when Harry and Eleanor left the room after discussing everything right from his stay to training, to the letter which he in the end landed up sharing with her. Just before heading out the room, Eleanor handed him a curled up paper and asked him to open it at his house. He quickly put it in his pocket and started heading downstairs and saw a very funny scene.

Remus was sleeping on the couch in a very awkward angle with his mouth half open and the whole couch seemed to be trembling by his weight. Harry didn't know what went trhough him but he suddenly though if he could upturn the couch and he was shocked when it happened. Remus was thrown down and all the fur which hung on the opposite wall fell on him making it look like he was wearing different color wigs…

_"I didn't do it! I swear lily..! James and Sirius made me do it…They thought green was the best color and harry enjoyed it too ask him"..._ exclaimed Remus on waking up and stopped instantly sniffing the fur and started _sneezing_ …

Harry and Eleanor's eyebrows shot up and while he bursted out laughing Eleanor just gave a half smile...all the commotion seemed to have woken up Mrs. Figg who came out wearing the most bizarre nightgown which was bright orange in color and Harry was sure to bet it was cat fur. Harry and Remus hid a smile and said their goodbyes. Eleanor held fawkes and with a final wave disappeared with the bird.

Harry still had a hint of a smile while walking back to his house with Remus who was blushing and cringing at the fur smell and it seemed to do him good since he would start smiling too…Remus insisted on leaving Harry to his bedroom door which irritated Harry to some extent,' _Harry will see you soon. You take care and try to stay out of danger and I know I know (as it looked Harry was going to interrupt) danger rushes towards you but this time try stepping aside_ '…and with that he left...

Harry fell on his bed and saw outside the first ray of sunlight and the early birds chirping and fell asleep thinking finally he was doing something that was worthwhile which added to his determination.


	2. Something Impossible

CHAPTER 2:- Something Impossible

A huge snake was slithering towards the commotion excited and hissing with was nearly breakfast time now and her master was calling her." _hiss hiss master am comingggg"_.the lane was really narrow and dark even though it was nearly daytime it seemed to be plunged into evil dark forces that threatened to swallow any light that the end of the lane were a group of black robed people with masks on and a huge throne engraved with snakes. The screams would have made even the dead shiver but it seemed ordinary for the masked people since some of them were actually laughing with glee. A family of four muggles were being tortured senselessly and they were asked to do magic and not doing so every body part was being pulled apart and then cut into pieces, there was blood splattered everywhere and just beside there was a heap of human bones and castrated bodies, the sight would have been a nightmare for many a people and suddenly everything seemed to have gone silent as a light shone from one pale hand with long spider fingers _"Nagini beloved come to masterrrr"_

' _Ah! The master has got food for me hiss_ ' _"No nagini those mudbloods are not for you, you my dearest will have the puresttt blood worth of you."_

These hissing noises made no sense to the deatheaters around but they all were trying to suppress a shudder as the snake glided to the throne. The light subsided and a tall man with a face so gruesome which looked like a snake with only slits for nostrils and red eyes emerged and the snake hanging over his frame...LORD VOLDEMORT then spoke in a whisper but every word had a pronounced effect on the silent crowd

' _Where is Draco Malfoy?.Nagini is hungry...'_ A masked man stood out and though his unmistakable blonde hair shown he shivered and said as he bowed and kissed his masters robe. _I don't know master...he hasn't come he just seems to have disappeared...this was followed by a loud cry of pain_. _'Crucio!...enjoying it Lucius you are telling me your pathetic little creature has disappeared just like that'_. a cruel laugh and this time more pain cries followed..

Harry woke up with pain simmering through every body part and his scar throbbed viciously and before he could understand as to why Draco hadn't returned to his dearest father and master, a thundering sound made him semi-conscious but it was just someone shouting more precisely his uncle. _"Petunia just look at the gut of that Potter boy. He has left a note saying he will be gone for the night. I am sure he must have gone out for a rendezvous; he must be planning it for two days; not coming out of the room! I have caught the boy now;_ the vein seemed to be on the verge of bursting when Harry climbed downstairs.

" _Oh! Here are you boy. Where did you go? You can't just party out whenever you feel like"_ nodding towards his wife Petunia and his son Dudley who seemed to have come to see Harry getting scolded.

" _I didn't go for any kind of party"_ said Harry exasperated looking at his uncle and trying not to notice similarities between his uncle and a big brown duck. _Hah! Right that's why your ruddy owl wasn't making any noise last night you took her with you or you must have trained it to give you warnings and I didn't even find my car keys (Dudley swallowed a lump at that time) you ruddy well are grounded if anything at all happens.._

" _Are you honestly this stupid"_ said Harry. A shrilly reply made Harry's ear cringe _'One more word about my Vernon and you watch out boy I have given you a place in this house, paid for everything'_

_'Don't you dare even call this stupid place a house, you haven't treated me anything better than filth infact Aunt Petunia I think u treat garbage also nicely than me...I am putting up with you because I have no option and because I told Dumbledore. told me to stay here."(_ Stuttering) Harry completed the sentence _"Aha! Scared of him boy that dubbledor guy will wicker you or something."_

" _No he is dead! and before you make me sure there's no hope for your sanity I m getting out of here"_. Harry dashed out of the door and started walking towards the garage. He desperately needed to sleep and in his anger he didn't see the surprise and the shock evident on the face of his aunt on mentioning his headmaster's death.

The garage was just like the rest of the house clean actually excessively clean and perfect just like Aunt Petunia wanted it to be and was thinking about how he always thought the burrow (Ron's house) as an ideal house. It was perfect even with its weirdness and it was so homely and then he thought of how gifted and lucky his best mate is; thinking about Ron he finally thought of Ginny. She was so beautiful and with a pang of guilt for hurting her after breaking up with her he went of to sleep thinking about her just made him calm and composed though he missed her terribly.

Harry got up with a crick in his neck and checked outside; it was late afternoon he guessed and started wondering how come the car was still in the garage when he remembered it was a Sunday. No wonder he wasn't woken up. He got up and opened the door. _'Ahhhh'_ his foot started throbbing and with teary eyes he started looking for the source of pain and saw he had stepped on a food plate which had broken while cutting through his skin. He sighed now he was scared his aunt will murder him, he quickly cleaned up the mess while hurriedly dumping the food in his mouth and went inside his beloved so called home speculating as to why was the food plate there definitely had to be Dudley 's was of getting him into more trouble. Aunt Petunia was sipping afternoon tea when Harry entered; she did not even acknowledge him which made him happy but she was looking at him every now and then opening and closing her mouth at some interval just as it seemed his aunt had gathered the courage to ask him an owl flew and dropped him a letter. Aunt Petunia screamed but the owl made no movement but looked at Harry expectantly. Harry gave a bite of the toast to the owl from Aunt Petunia's plate which made his aunts eyes bulge out and Harry was sure to bet her long neck had deflated. The letter had unmistakable handwriting of his best friends. He smiled eager to read his letter. _"How many times do have to tell you.I don't want owls treating my house as a 't the owls supposed to be asleep during the day?...Oh! but I forget your world is just freakish and.."_ ' _Get to the point Aunt what is it?'_ Harry said and was mentally congratulating him on shutting up both his uncle and aunt whilst not caring about his punishment at all. His aunt looked like she wanted to shout some more but settled at asking him a flat tone _, 'Dumbledore wasn't he supposed to be powerful. I mean he did survive for so many years how did he die?_ ' Harry almost choked as he remembered his mentor again and replied in a cold voice _'He was murdered by Snape a professor from my school on Voldemort's orders but why are asking surely you aren't bothered'._ At this his aunt's expression became hard again but before she could say anything Harry had walked to his room and shut the door with a bang. Today he felt rebellious, wondering what exactly made him misbehave and attuned it all of feeling restless and not having an aim. He opened the letter thinking of his best friends at the Burrow

Hi Harry

_Harry are you well? Are you eating properly_ (ofcourse this is from 'mione)

Lats night you were upto something it looks like because this morning we both had surprises though 'mione thinks we have to be more careful but I have got such amazing things presented to me.

_Harry isn't it funny that was no owl to deliver and moreover the security at burrow is strengthened so no one can apparate. How did the things come to our possession?_

Hermoine is being cryptic since she thinks our letters could get read. Harry was sure that if Ron was in front of him; he would be rolling his eyes but he was so thankful for his cleverest friend. He read the letter ahead which was normal enquiries except the last paragraph written by hermoine which caught his attention.

_Harry did you try the scrolls out I cant seem to start it but it looks like advanced magic and I tried all of the morning working on it and the only thing I could figure out was that there are many advanced charms relating to privacy placed on it and looks like it has a password which I did try a couple but it still doesn't seem to work. It's just blank. Especially if I handle Ron's scroll I can't even see the charmed circle. I figured the mirror though. I am still reading up on it and surprisingly so is Ron._

Yes mate 'mione is quite frustrated since she has actually spent her entire time from dawn on it. Let us know if you get any success.

Harry completely forgot about that, he quickly checked his jeans and found the scroll. He opened it verily which was just a small page with a button like circle in the centre. When he pressed the button there were words on the scroll.

_Moony. Prongs and Padfoot made the first generation. Now our time to unlock havoc._

_I start with you._

This made no sense, starts with him, what starts with him and it suddenly clicked him and excitedly he said "Dumberldore's Army", but nothing happened. Disheartened he read the lines again, even went through Hermione's letter again for any more clues but it seemed like he had to solve it for them to get the message. It seemed it was more like the gold coin they used. He knew he had to unlock it but he couldn't understand by what. He took up the newspaper and glanced through it which was full of Dumbeldore's memories and his relationship with the boy who lived. There were a couple of articles on the Ministry and the update on Rita Skeeter being given the position of the editor for 'The Daily Prophet'. He sighed at the start of the ministry getting corrupted and with a pang he realized the scrolls password. 'The-boy-who-lived' he whispered and the scroll brightened up and there was writing on it.

_Harry forgive my humor but when I made these scrolls these were the first words that popped in my head. This scroll has three other copies which will be set in motion on your activating it. Each one of us can have a password and the button in the centre will have to be pressed to convey your messages to Ron, Hermoine or me. I just thought this will be much faster and a safer way to communicate. It will glow on a message being received but only you can see the glow and read the message since it will work on flesh memory just like a snitch. Also to others it will look like you are reading a book. If you don't want to share the message with everyone just think of that person and the message and only both of them can see the messages. Try it I hope you are ok with using this and my forthrightness in sending to your friends already. I shall be getting in touch soon. Till then wish you well._

This was brilliant utterly brilliant, he didn't need a quill and coin was too small to type a lot and he could talk to his friends whenever he wanted to. The first thing he did was hold the button and thought of Eleanor and the message of his thanks on such a brilliant idea. Within seconds he received an answer, _'Harry I am glad on hearing from you. Remus is actually with me and wondering on my sudden urge to read. I just made up that I wanted to check on some herbal plant. How are you?'_

Harry spoke to her a couple more minutes and assured on his acceptance in the plan and then started a group message. Within minutes he got a reply

Ron: this is bloody brilliant, now no more owls

Hermoine: Ron shush we need to thank Eleanor. If you are there, thank you for the books but I wonder on the mode of transprtaion.

Eleanor: it was fawkes, he can be very quiet when he wants to.

Ron: well I'd like to be filled up on whats going on?

Hermoine: Yes harry

Harry then explained the entire plan to them and after that Eleanor requested rather subtly if she could leave the conversation. Harry had the distinct feeling she wanted him and his friends to converse in private. The minute she left there were fast writings appearing in his scroll.

Ron: Harry finally we have someone who knows something. Dumbledore didn't leave us stranded. Now about the plan to get out of the house once you come to burrow you shall know everything.

Hermoine: I think this way to communicate is great but for some reason I still don't trust her, for starters we don't even know her last name.

Harry had the feeling that hermoine didn't like to admit to the brilliancy but he replied. _I trust fawkes, he was dumbledores._ This shut both of them up and they started planning his

The plan was wonderful but how in the world was Harry going to convince his Uncle Vernon that the worst wizard in the wizarding history is going to be after his life. Harry's aunt it seems had been avoiding him for the next two days because he had been trying to talk to her about the security issue but she just didn't last for more than 10 minutes in a room if Harry entered. It would have been great had it been all these years. Harry would have loved to stay alone but now he desperately needed to talk to his aunt so gathering up all his Gryffindor courage he knocked on his aunts bedroom door he wanted to talk to his aunt and uncle together. Uncle Vernon opened the door and looked absolutely shocked that Harry had knocked but remembering his last conversation he asked gruffly.'What do you want boy?' ". (great there goes my courage) sighing continued.I need to talk to you about your safety". said this must have hit a nerve since his uncle started screaming.' What do you mean safety. My family is perfectly safe..! But ever since you have .' "Let the boy in"...said his aunt appalled his uncle shut up and Harry looked around in the room and just at that time Dudley had entered the room.. "Mom my pants are a little loose...you think I have lost loads of weight because I just have this feeling I have started shedding many pounds" Dudley commented..Harry almost hid his laughter with a cough but continued immediately explaining his aunt, uncle and Dudley about the impending dangers upon them.

" _See petunia I told you this boy is nothing but trouble. This boy has just ruined our life and he tells me I should leave this house so that those other freaks wont trouble me about his information...well I am ready to give any information they want"_ exclaimed Uncle Vernon smugly _. "Well they will take the information either way first by torturing you and then killing you_ "said Harry in a cold voice _."I can with the help of the order give you guys a safe place to live but it is on you but however pathetic you have behaved with me I do not fancy you guys my only living family (irritated pause) getting tortured and dying."_

" _Dad I want to go where this order people are staying. I trust Harry."_ Harry did not believe what Dudley had just said and wouldn't have believed had he not seen his lips move and hear him whimper. " _Thanks Dudders or rather Big guy you finally have started making sense"_ Harry said with a wink.. So with great difficulty Harry made his Uncle understand the precautions and told them that they will have to move in the next four days in between his uncle did exclaim about his important rite important! Harry thought but said nevertheless _."Uncle how will you work if you are dead".and that was his final statement that made something impossible possible._

The next four days passed far too slowly in Harry's opinion, the house emptying process was taking forever with Dudley's games, Aunt petunia's cleaning supplies and the various other items they thought they might require. At the forth day Kingsley and Remus came and took his cousins away. Harry was then just waiting since he had finished all his packing. It would be a couple more days before he became 17. All he could do is read, wait but he was too restless for that. There was a loud bang and the whole house shook. Harry dreaded the worst but at time he felt a searing pain in his head and almost fainted with the pain. His vision cleared enough to see a lot of people apparated and he passed out.


End file.
